beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Cosmic Rising - Episode 08: The Battle of Fierce Fighting
Hunter: Ok lets go Apus rapid attacks on Leo! *Apus attacks hard* Natsu: LEO! Fire Fang! *Leo slashes Apus with flames* Hunter: Oh No! Apus! Natsu: Send him out of the stadium! Hunter: Apus! Break free and circle around him! *Apus does as commanded and knocks Leo to the rim* Natsu: Leo ride the rim and scorch it up! *The stadium turns into a ring of fire* Natsu: That's better! Phantom: *gets computer* Flare Leo creates friction, which sets itself on fire. So now the stadium is a ring of fire! Michael: Impressive tactics! Hunter: You think a little sunburn is gonna stop me! Apus! Comet's Trail! *Apus circles the stadium and the flames start to subside* Phantom: WOW! Look! *Grabs laptop* Apus is using its dual rotation abilities to storm around the stadium! Michael: Wait a minute is Apus catching the flames?!? Phantom: NO! HUNTER! IT'S A TRAP! Hunter: Apus? *Apus is engulfed in the flames and starts to slow down* Phantom: Leo's fusion wheel is able to absorb heat, so it won't be affected by its own flames! Natsu: While you were battling Buttface, I saw that your Comet's Trail absorbs air flow to increase power. So, I decided to trap you! Hunter: But its not over yet! APUS!!! Reverse your rotation rapidly! *Flares shed off of Apus* Natsu: WHAT!!! HOW!!! Hunter: Ok then now that you're nice and clean, time for a little somthing somthing! Soar Apus! Phantom: He's doing it!!!! *Apus shoots to space and starts to glow* Hunter: *Gets engulfed in maroon and black energy* SPECIAL MOVE!!! Natsu: Wha!!! Hunter: APUS!!!! Quazar Comet Strike!!!!!!!! *Apus Charges down to earth and crushes Leo while a bright orange beam shoots into space* Phantom: Apus and Hunter WIN!!!!!!! Natsu: Nice Job! I didn't see that special move coming! Hunter: Neither did I! I just felt my inner spirit connect with Apus, and we became one with eachother... Phantom: Well lets fill you in it's a loooong story... *Later back in the storm* Boris: Well done! Natsu: Sooooo can I go now? Boris: Sure Natsu the elemental pod has been secured with the spirit of the Nova! Natsu: Ok then later guys *Natsu gets beamed off* Michael: Well thats 4 down 6 to go! Boris: Ok then for your next step you'll be fighting an American Blader AND a Canadian one, all in the same day. Phantom: WHA! That will take atleast 5 days to do! Boris: Don't worry, i'm sending out two of you one at a time. Phantom, you head to America and Michael, you to Canada. Hunter: But what about me!!! Boris: your bey has sustained too much damage in those two battles, and your bey needs to recharge from the special move you used. Michael: Wait, we didn't tell you about Dakota or the Special Move... Boris: Ummm...well i'm a mysterious intercom like voice! I get around alot! Phantom: Ummmmmmmm oooookayyyy. Boris: Ok then time to beam off! Hunter go to the customization center down the hall, there are some repairing machines there that you should be familiar with. Michael: What do you mean? Phantom: Hunter is a wiz at bey mechnics, as I am with technics. I tell functions, improvements, improvments to functions, and all that other jibber jabber, and Hunter soops the bey up to make it better! We're almost connected! Boris: *Thinking* They have no idea how connected they are..... Category:Fanon Story Chapters Category:Fanon Story Chapters